1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a longitudinally extending sealing arrangement for disposal between a closure member and a closable opening comprising a surround having a length, the sealing arrangement comprising a mounting portion adapted for mounting the sealing arrangement on the surround of the closable opening, and a longitudinally extending sealing portion of hollow tubular form defining an interior volume, the sealing portion being carried by and alongside the mounting portion and being adapted to run along at least part of the length of the surround when the mounting portion is mounted on the surround and to be sealingly compressed by the closure member for the opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an arrangement is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,902 (Van den Oord) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,814 (Christian). The invention aims to provide an improved arrangement with the possibility of greater flexibility.